<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На что только не пойдешь ради любви by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945816">На что только не пойдешь ради любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Macross - All Media Types, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance, sorry for my 2012, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И всё казалось бы хорошо: жена красавица, умница, любит тебя без памяти и старается быть полезной. Да вот только в быту пользы от отважной воительницы народа Зентради не очень много, больше вреда. Гениальнейший пилот, Максимиллиан Джениус, пытается сгладить последствия попыток своей жены помочь ему по хозяйству...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximilian Jenius/Milia Fallyna Jenius</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На что только не пойдешь ради любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.<br/>На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435228<br/>Я не шучу, это был мой первый фанфик, я даже на фикбук его перетаскивала с Беона :'З</p><p>//<br/>По канону эти события могли произойти после свадьбы, перед переселением на Землю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Максимилиан Джениус глубоко вздохнул.<br/>
С кухни снова доносился звон разбитой посуды.<br/>
Максимилиан Джениус постарался заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать попыток своей возлюбленной готовить.<br/>
Звон стал тише, но к нему добавился шум пламени.<br/>
Максимилиан Джениус задумался, не стоит ли помочь жене с приготовлением завтрака.<br/>
Да, была причина, по которой он, лейтенант боевого подразделения пилотов «Череп», должен был прятаться в своей комнате, предоставив жену самой себе. Причина была в том, что сама жена, бывший лучший пилот всего флота Зентради, Мирия Фаррина, нынче уже Мирия Фаррина-Джениус, училась готовить.<br/>
С кухни раздался плеск воды и крик, и Макс поспешил на помощь.</p><p>— Макс, извини, я даже и не знала, что эта штука...<br/>
— Миксер, Мирия.<br/>
— ..что миксер настолько сильно... разбрызгивает все вокруг...<br/>
По лицу Мирии было сложно догадаться, то ли она в ярости, то ли готова заплакать. Глядя на нее, Макс в который раз пытался понять — за что же он влюбился в эту резкую девушку? Конечно, она была красавицей — длинные зеленые волосы до лопаток, растрепавшиеся от борьбы с кухонным прибором, сверкающие непокорностью глаза, идеальные черты лица... Да, она была прекрасна, но только это бы не захватило Макса. Только внешность не заставила бы полюбить того, кто в любой момент готов убить тебя без раздумий.<br/>
— Макс... — Голос Мирии дрожал. — Я опять все испортила, да?<br/>
— Нет-нет, — спохватился тот. — Вовсе нет! Ты просто еще не научилась.. не научилась обращаться с этим всем! Это пройдет, ты привыкнешь! Нелегко же так сразу...<br/>
— Сразу?! — вскочила Мирия, её неуверенность превратилась в гнев. — Я уже два месяца на Макроссе, и за это время я научилась только включать эту... эту...<br/>
— Плиту, Мирия.<br/>
— ..это плиту! Здесь я бесполезна! Ты же понимаешь это, да? Из-за меня тебе приходится готовить на двоих, ты постоянно недосыпаешь из-за того, что я отнимаю у тебя время! Я пилот, пилот, понимаешь? Я могу увернуться в воздухе от чего угодно, а потом атаковать врага настолько быстро и точно, что он даже не успеет заметить меня! Я могу прорваться одна через метеоритное поле и ни разу не поцарапать корабль! Но... но я не могу приготовить тебе даже жалкого завтрака!<br/>
— Послушай, Мирия... — Макс находился в крайне затруднительном положении. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно делать всё это...<br/>
«А не высыпаюсь я именно от последствий твоих экспериментов», — мысленно добавил он.<br/>
— Но я же твоя жена, Макс! — Мирия хлопнула рукой по столу, отчего ее бравый муж чуть не подскочил на стуле. — Я обязана это делать! Все человеческие женщины так делают!<br/>
— Да? — искренне изумился Макс.<br/>
— Да! — голос зеленоволосой богини войны перед ним возрос на несколько децибел. — Все мужчины этого хотят!<br/>
— Погоди-погоди! — замахал руками Макс. — С чего ты взяла?!</p><p>Двумя днями ранее в кафетерии Макросса Мирия встретила Хикару Ичиджо. Старший по званию был занят тем, что тоскливо смотрел перед собой и жевал пожухлый листик салата из своего обеда.<br/>
— Лейтенант Ичиджо, — подсела к нему Мирия. — Можно?<br/>
— А, это ты, Мирия, — скользнул по ней взглядом Хикару. — Да, конечно. А Макс разве не с тобой?<br/>
— Нет. — Мирия гипнотизировала взглядом свой стакан с соком. — Он улетел вместе с патрульными, проверить дальние зоны на предмет осколков кораблей Зентради.<br/>
— А-а-а... — выражение лица лейтенанта даже не изменилось. — Ясно... А я хотел поговорить с ним про Минмэй. Он всегда так внимательно слушал...<br/>
— Да, а потом дома говорил, что от Ваших жалоб у него голова пухнет, — искренне сообщила Мирия, продолжая изучать сок перед собой и не обращая внимание на подавившегося салатом Хикару. — Можете пока рассказать свои проблемы мне.<br/>
Прокашлявшись, пилот посмотрел на Мирию, встретившись с ней взглядом. Спокойный и внимательный взгляд девушки-зентради внушал доверие.<br/>
— Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, Мирия, — старясь не обидеть её, начал Хикару, — но у каждого бывают такие моменты в любви, когда вроде и любишь, а вроде и не любишь. Минмэй всё такая же милая и красивая, она завораживает, но словно отдаляется от меня. Она постоянно занята — то на записи, то на съемках, то на курсах...<br/>
Мирия внимательно слушала. Действительно, внимательно. Это был её шанс узнать побольше о человеческих взаимоотношениях.<br/>
— ...и вот она даже забыла о том, что это был День Святого Валентина! — Хикару, яростно тыкая вилкой в остатки салата, рассказывал самую печальную, по его мнению, историю на свете. — А я так надеялся получить шоколад, приготовленный ею!<br/>
— А что, это обязательно? — впервые прервала поток жалоб Мирия.<br/>
Опомнившись от своего монолога, Хикару удивленно посмотрел на неё. Та, подав голос, сидела тише мышки и ждала ответа.<br/>
— Ну... — пилот почесал затылок. — Понимаешь... когда ты готовишь, ты вкладываешь в еду все свои чувства. Чем сильнее ты любишь человека, тем вкуснее стараешься сделать свою пищу, верно?</p><p>Макс ошалело хлопал глазами. Ну, лейтенант, спасибо! Ну, удружил! Нет, по факту-то оно, конечно, так, как говорит Хикару, но Мирия — совершенно особый случай!<br/>
— Дорогая, послушай... — попытался он успокоить бушующую зентради, но не тут-то было.<br/>
— Макс, я солдат! И им останусь! Я была рождена для того, чтобы воевать! Я всегда воевала! И я буду воевать всю оставшуюся жизнь!<br/>
— Тогда я всегда буду на твоей стороне! — Джениус не выдержал, встал и обнял жену. — Мирия, я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты готовила. Мне нужна только ты сама! А готовить я и сам могу, верно?<br/>
— Макс... — девушка слегка покраснела, — Думаю, я должна тебе сказать кое-что важное... со мной творится что-то странное...<br/>
Несколько минут она шептала мужу что-то на ухо, потом посмотрела на лицо любимого.<br/>
Сложно было описать все эмоции на лице Макса. Наверное, там была радость, было удивление, но дёргающаяся бровь портила все впечатление.<br/>
— Ми... Мирия... — наконец, выдавил из себя он. — Но это означает...<br/>
— Именно, Макс, — серьезно кивнула девушка. — Я беременна.</p><p>Капала вода из покореженного крана, кухонные полки были заляпаны неудавшимся завтраком, в розетке искрился шнур от миксера. Но Максимилиана Джениуса это не волновало. Его волновала лишь его драгоценная супруга, которую он кружил по кухне на руках, и то, что скоро в его жизни станет на одного важного человека больше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>